huniepopfandomcom-20200223-history
Beli/Quotes
Greeting Morning * Good morning! * Today is going to be a good day. * Hi! Beautiful morning, isn't it? Afternoon * Hello again. How's your day going? * Hey! I'm glad I ran into you. *''"Enjoying the great weather today?"'' Evening * So good to see you! * Oh, hi! What a pleasant surprise! * Such a peaceful night tonight... Night * Wow. I didn't expect to run into anybody here. * Ohhh! Sorry, sorry. You scared me for a second. Leaving Morning * Take care out there, okay? * Yes! Time to get this day underway. * Have a great day! Afternoon * Until next time! * I hope to see you soon! * Enjoy! Evening * Buh-bye! * Take care of yourself! * Have a pleasant night. Night * Alright, rest easy! * Sleep well! * Good night! Questions Player's Question Before Asking * What can I do for you? * I get the sense something's on your mind. * You look like you have something to say... Answering * *giggles* "I was wondering about that. My last name is Lapran." * "I'll be turning twenty-four soon, but at the moment I'm twenty-three." * "I started in law but I lost interest. I only came out with a two year degree." * "Just one inch shy of six feet. I'm pretty tall for a girl I know." * "Well, I'm a hundred and thirty-two pounds, but I'm trying to diet!" * "I'm a yoga instructor at the fitness center. I've been practicing for years." * "My cup size? Oh, wow... Umm, D. *''giggles* That's so embarrassing!"'' * "My birthday is the twenty-fifth of June. Yes sir/ma'am." * "I know some people think it's weird, but I do meditation. It really helps clear my mind." * "Purple, it's the color of my favorite flower. The lilac." * "I've always loved Autumn. It's such a pretty season." * "You know, I really enjoy spending time at the park, I notice." Already Asked * "I don't mean to be rude, but I think you've asked that before." * "Deja vu, did you already ask me that?" * "I've already told you. Nope, you have to remember." *giggles* ''Beli's'' 'Question Before Asking *"I hhave a question for you.Take your time answering."'' *''"I'm interested in knowing what you think about this."'' *''"I'm curious to find out if you'll remember this..."'' *''"I want to know how interesting I am to you..."'' *''"I wanna ask you about a pior conversation..."'' Correct Answer *''"That's an interesting way to think about it...Very refreshing!"'' *''"Really? Wow, that's beautiful."'' *''"Good job! I have to say, I'm impressed."'' *''"Awww, you do care..."'' Wrong Answer *''"No...that isn't it."'' Gifts Accepting "Liked" Gifts Sports * You're sure? That's so kind of you! * I can't believe you bought this for me! How nice is that? * I feel bad; I never have anything for you. Garden * You're too much! I'll have to remember to get you something nice. * I'm not even sure how to express my gratitude. * Hmmm? A gift!? You didn't have to do that! Accepting "Loved" Gifts * I can't tell you how much this means! * Ohhh! This is perfect for my studio! * This is exactly what I was looking for! You've read my mind. Accepting "Unique" Gifts * My collection was missing this! Thank you! * Thanks! Really, I mean it! I love things like this. Rejecting Gifts * I really appreciate the gesture, but it's just not for me. * I wouldn't know what to do with this. I hope you didn't go through much trouble! * I'm really sorry, but I don't think I would get much use out of that. Food Accepting Junk Items * "Maybe I'll just have a bite... or two." * "Oh, god. I'm so weak... Mmm, but it's soooo good." * "I had a light breakfast so, I'm sure it's okay." Accepting Veggie Items * "Yummy!" * "Mmmm, I should really eat more of these." * "Sure, I could go for a quick snack." Rejecting Food * "You go ahead, that's not really my type of thing." * "No, no, no! I wouldn't want to eat all your food." * "That's okay, but thank you for offering!" When Full * "Ughhh, no... no thanks..." * "I'm not... feeling too hot. Maybe later." * "Mnnn, I've had too much already. Sorry." When Hungry * "I feel like I can't remember the last time I've eaten." * "Hmm, I'm hungry. Do you want to maybe grab something to eat?" * "I think my tummy is speaking to me. It says: feed me!" *giggles* Alcohol Accepting Alcohol * Uhhh, okay. But, make sure I don't drink too much. * Oh, thank you! * Alright, just to loosen up a little. * I'm not a big drinker... buuut, okay! * Well, as long as you already paid for it. *giggles* Rejecting Alcohol * I'm not sure that's very appropriate right now... * I'm surprised at you. There's a time and place for that. * Thanks, but I'm really not a heavy drinker. When Drunk * I'm throwing in the towel... * I'm done... * Am I drunk? * I think I may have gotten carried away again. * (hiccup) *giggles* When Hungry * I think it's bad to drink alcohol on an empty stomach, right? * I'll think about it... after I get the chance to eat something. * I'm too hungry at the moment to thinking about that. Before Sex * This is so embarrassing... ''*''giggles* * Uh... I hope you like it. I'm not very experienced. * Let's take it nice and slow... okay? After Sex * Your bed is like a dream. I feel so rested and relaxed. * Hey... ummmmm, last night was... I don't know... I don't even have words for it... * Good morning... Date Matching Four/Five Tokens * "Wow!" * "Hahahaha!" * "Oh my!" * "Wonderful!" * "Excellent!" Matching Heartbreak Tokens * "That wasn't very nice!" * *gasps* "Why!?" * "Could you PLEASE not do that?" Giving a Date Gift * Thank you! Really! * It's lovely! * It's too much! * Are you sure? * I'm not sure what to say! Rejecting a Date Gift * Oops, sorry. I don't think it's the best time for that. Completing Date * Thank you so much. Everything was just perfect! * I had wonderful time. Thank you for inviting me. * That was such a nice date. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! * Wonderful! Let's do this again soon, okay? * I'm so pleased! I hope we can go out like this again. * It was really very nice of you to take me out like this. I'm so pleased! Completing Night Date * I don't have anywhere else to be tonight... if you wanted to, maybe, do something else? * Ummm, I'm not really sure how to ask this... but, can we head back to your room? * I... don't think I'm going home tonight. I mean, if that's alright with you... Failing Date * Is there something wrong? Do you not like spending time with me? * No worries. Perhaps tomorrow would be a brighter day. * I'm a little disappointed, but it's alright. * I'm getting the sense you're a little out of sync today. * Oh well, we should be on our way anyway... things to do... * I don't feel like you're being very mindful of my needs. Pre-date quotes Accepting a Date * Oh, are you sure? Yes, of course I'll go! * Alright! This will be a good chance to get to know each other better. * Yes! I'd like that a lot. I'm looking forward to it! * Good idea! I'm going to run and get ready. * Well... I don't think I have anything going on. Alright, let's go out! * That sounds lovely. I can't wait! Inventory Full * "Whoops! It looks like you have too many things taking up space in your inventory." Cutscenes Meeting Aiko * Good morning, Aiko. * What's wrong? Seems like bothering you. * How are classes going? * Mmmmm...well. I think I have just the thing. I'm headed to the beach to work on a few poses. You should join me. Nothing like a little exercise to melt that stress away. * Will I at least be seeing you this weekend at the studio? * Great! Can't wait. See you there. Meeting Beli * Are you serious? * Try what on? There's nothing here. * Oh my...*sighs* alright. Just...make sure nobody else is around. * Jess, I can't wear this! * Cute? * The world will be just fine without my...boobs. * I'm not going anywhere in this. I'm changing back. * What!? Huh? Ohhh, jeez. Hi, sorry, ummmmm... I'm so embarrassed right now. My friend made me put this stupid thing on, sorry. One second, let me go change. * Somehow, I'm not so sure I believe that. * Really? No. You think so? I don't know... * It's a little revealing. Don't you think? * I don't want people to think... I'm like that, you know? * *chuckles* Shut up. You know what I mean. * Soooo.....are you saying I have it, then? * *gasps* You jerk! *laughs* * Hmm... well, I guess it's not that bad... I mean, if you're really saying you like it... * Oh, and, hi. The person inside of the bikini you're talking to; her name is Beli. *giggles* Beli's quotes from HunieCam Studio When Hired * "I'm kind of nervous." When Recruited * "Me?" When Checking Her Profile * “Good to see you!” '' * ''"Feeling well?" * “How can I help?” When Giving Her an Item * “Oh my.” * “Ok then!” When Making Her Work * “Be happy to!” * “Ok, then.” * “Here goes nothing.” When Completing a Task * “That was fun.” * "All done I think." * “I’m finished.” When Stressed/ Building is Full * “Sorry!” * “Afraid not.” Category:Quotes